Bersamamu: Liechtenstein, Tentang Switzerland
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Aku sangat menyayangi kakak. Sampai kapanpun, kami akan selalu bersama, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami. Aku dan kakak, juga akan saling menjaga. Tak peduli, apakah kami harus mati karena itu. Songfic Vierra - Bersamamu. Liechtenstein POV.


**A/N :** Yosh, ketemu lagi dengan Trio Pisces—khususnya saya, Mitha-san, selaku _writer _untuk setiap cerita yang kami buat! Kali ini, saya mau nulis sendiri, ah, nggak pake acara 'diganggu' sama dua anggota Trio Pisces yang lain! _Enjoy my fic, readers!_

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia? Punya Bang Hidekaz, dong! Tapi... anda tahu tidak? Bad Friend Trio itu punya kami selalu! Hahaha! *digeplak* Dan lagu _Bersamamu _ini punya Vierra! Saya suka banget sama lagu-lagu mereka... _yes, I'm a Vierrania! _:D

**Note : **Liechtenstein POV. Lirik _"Saat bersamamu, kasih" _diganti dengan _"Saat bersamamu, kakak" _karena di sini tidak ada unsur cinta-cintaan yang 'kayak begituan'.

* * *

_Memandang wajahmu cerah_

_Membuatku tersenyum senang_

_Indah dunia_

_Tentu saja kita pernah_

_Mengalami perbedaan_

_Kita lalui_

Melihat wajah kakak yang sedang tersenyum cerah, aku juga jadi ikutan senang. Dan, dunia mendadak terasa indah seperti ini. Mungkin, ini yang namanya cinta. Tapi, cinta seorang adik pada kakaknya lho, ya. Hahaha. Oh ya, aku dan kakak juga punya banyak perbedaan. Misalnya, aku (dari perkataan orang-orang) orangnya ceria, sedikit pemalu, dan ramah. Kalau kakak (lagi-lagi dari kata orang), katanya sih galak, suka main senapan (main tembak), dan orangnya disiplin banget. Tapi, walaupun begitu, perbedaan bukan penghalang bagi kami supaya bisa terus bersama. Walaupun banyak perbedaan, kami masih tetap bisa solid dan kompak, kok!

* * *

_Tapi aku merasa_

_Jatuh terlalu dalam, cintamu_

_Ku tak akan berubah_

_Ku tak ingin kau pergi, slamanya…_

Kadang-kadang, aku merasa kalau aku terlalu sayang sama kakak. Dari kata orang-orang—lagi, aku mengalami _brother complex _tingkat akut. Tapi, masa bodoh kata orang. Yah, selama ini kakak memang sudah sayang banget sama aku. Jadi, aku juga mesti sayang kakak, dong! Karena sudah terbiasa dalam asuhan kakak, aku kadang berpikir… bagaimana kalau kakak _pergi untuk selamanya? _Oh, konyol, konyol. Liechtenstein, jangan konyol! Kakak kan personifikasi Swiss, sama seperti aku yang personifikasi Liechtenstein, mana bisa mati! Tapi… bagaimana kalau _pergi _itu berarti _tidak mau melindungiku lagi, selamanya? _Oh, satu lagi pikiran konyol. Semoga itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi…

* * *

_Ku 'kan setia menjagamu_

_Bersama dirimu, dirimu_

_Sampai nanti akan slalu_

_Bersama dirimu_

Selama ini kakak udah baik banget mau jagain aku. Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam sama aku, kakak pasti sudah langsung mengeluarkan senapan keramatnya! Dan karena itu, orang-orang jadi takut sama kakak dan nggak berani macam-macam padaku. Hmm, aku jadi berpikir kalau aku perlu membalas kebaikan kakak. Aku juga akan berusaha melindungi kakak! Biar kami saling menjaga, gitu. Masa' kakak jagain aku, tapi aku nggak jagain kakak? Lagipula, kalau kami saling menjaga, itu artinya kami selalu bersama-sama, ke mana pun kami pergi!

* * *

_Saat bersamamu, kakak_

_Ku merasa bahagia, dalam pelukmu_

Saat bersama kakak, rasanya damai banget. Apalagi, sewaktu berada di tepi danau bersama kakak. Rasanya sejuk dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin dingin di wajahku. Apalagi, ketika kakak memelukku, ketika aku kedinginan. Hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya bahagia banget dipeluk kakak. Semua beban, seolah hilang. Dan, dunia serasa hanya milikku dan kakak.

* * *

_Seperti yang kau katakan_

_Kau akan slalu ada_

_Menjaga, memeluk diriku_

_Dengan cintamu, dengan cintamu_

Kakak pernah bilang kalau dia akan selalu ada buatku dan selalu menjagaku. Bahkan, kata kakak, dia siap mati demi menjagaku. Ah, kakak. Pengorbanan kakak untukku besar banget. Kakak juga sayang banget sama aku. Mungkin, kakak takut aku mengalami hal yang sama kayak dulu. Rumah hancur, kelaparan, dan kehujanan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Di sini, bersama kakak, aku sudah hidup tenang. Kakak nggak pernah membiarkan aku sendiri. Ke mana pun aku pergi, pasti kakak menemani. Di mana ada aku, pasti ada kakak.

Bersama-sama, kami menelusuri terowongan bernama 'Kehidupan'.

* * *

**A/N :** Yaaay, akhirnya kelar juga ni fic! Cuma saya ketik selama beberapa menit, lho! Soalnya, di sela-sela Ulangan Harian (UH) kemarin, saya nyempatin diri untuk nulis fic ini, dan alhamdulillah—bisa selesai! Wohooooo! XD Ternyata, keisengan berbuah manisss... bagi yang nggak tau, sebenarnya lagunya lumayan panjang, cuma... yah, tahu kan... liriknya diulang-ulang... ngomong-ngomong, fic saya ini pendek, ya? Hahaha!

Sebelum anda sekalian keluar dari fic ini, izinkan saya berteriak, ya!

AYO REVIEW, GAN!


End file.
